gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Willard
The Willard is a 4-door sedan available in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes. It is manufactured by Willard in the HD Universe. Design 3D Universe The Willard resembles a 1988-1993 Chrysler New Yorker Salon, 1991 Lincoln Town Car, or Dodge Dynasty with 1983-1984 Toyota Cressida grille in GTA San Andreas. HD Universe In GTA IV, it strongly resembles a 1986-1991 Buick LeSabre the only notable difference being the configuration of its taillights. The Willard in GTA IV has also quite a number of similarities as compared to the First Generation Proton Saga (Saloon), and Fourth Generation Toyota Carina. The overall body of the car remains the same, with a few changes to the headlights and taillights. Current Design Gallery Performance The performance of the Willard in GTA San Andreas is as expected from a below standard sedan. The car's 6 cylinder engine in a FR layout is rather mediocre, and as such has average speed and high-climbing capabilities. Its steering is very unbalanced, at high speed it can go from under-steer to over steer in the blink of an eye due to its awful suspension. Crash deformation, however, is good compared to some of the other cars in the game. The GTA IV rendition of the Willard is powered by a high-displacement V6, paired to a 4 speed gearbox, no longer in a FR layout, but rather in FF. The Willard possesses a top speed of 153mph, but suffers from horrible acceleration, especially uphills, and often taking a long time to even get close to top speed. The Willard has great handling, but tends to smoke its tires a lot while turning and during takeoff. Overall, the Willard can be thought of as a slower Hakumai, but stronger and more luxurious. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *The Willard can only be modified in a TransFender garage. Notable owners *Dardan Petrela drives a beige Willard *Derrick McReary drives a green Willard Locations GTA San Andreas *Usually found in Los Santos, and can also be seen driven on the Los Santos-San Fierro freeway on the southern and western edges of Flint County and the western edge of Whetstone. *Sometimes driven around Red County, specifically in Palomino Creek and Dillimore. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City The Willard in GTA IV is notably rare, knowing largely to the fact it does not spawn in traffic as frequently as other vehicles. If it does appear, however, the car can be found in the following areas: *Around Meadow Hills, Dukes, the Hove Beach/Firefly Projects area of Broker, and Little Bay, Bohan. *May occasionally spawn near the Broker safehouse when driving towards Firefly Island when doing the mission Bleed Out. *In southern Alderney while driving a Schafter or a Cognoscenti. *In the mission Pegorino's Pride, whilst chasing the Pavanos, two Willards will appear as scripted traffic and block the road. To obtain one, kill the driver, then kill Pegorino to fail the mission and store the car in a parking space outside a safehouse. *Spawns more frequently when the player is driving a Police Patrol. *May spawn during Drug Delivery side missions. *Appears more frequently in The Lost and Damned. *If the player fails the mission Babysitting, they will drop Derrick McReary off in his green Willard, allowing them to drive it. Trivia *According to the GTA San Andreas vehicle chart, the car may be named after the movie of the same name as "it squeaks and it's hard to get rid of". *The Willard is one of three vehicles with known manufacturers to be named after its manufacturer (the other two being the Jugular and the Kraken). *The Willard has a unique horn in GTA IV, which can also be heard at certain points of the city ambiance in the game. *The Willard is one of the five cars in GTA IV referred to by name. In the mission It's Your Call, Roman Bellic says that the Albanian loan sharks he owes money to drive a "shitty beige Willard." The other three cars are Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer, Jimmy's silver Blista Compact, the Patriot from The Puerto Rican Connection and the Romero used in Undertaker. All other vehicles are referred to by the type of vehicle they are (car, truck, SUV, etc.). *The Willard features the Door Ajar Chime, which can be heard in quiet areas with the driver's door open. *The Willard plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Playback FM. **GTA IV: Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **Episodes from Liberty City'': RamJam FM. *The Willard in GTA IV has a minor texture glitch, where if the front windshield is damaged extensively, it suddenly turns white and lacks texture and a sheen. This glitch is also present in the Futo. *If the Willard is cleaned at Car Wash, the front doors may open when the car drives out of the car wash. *If the rear axle is damaged enough, the rear brakes may lock up when brakes are applied. *The car is absent from Grand Theft Auto V. However, either the vehicle itself or the manufacturer is mentioned in the police scanner files in the sound clip named "0x0E0F4D3B". Navigation }} es:Willard ru:Willard pl:Willard Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Sedans Category:Gang vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Willard